You Only Die Once
You Only Die Once is the 15th episode of the second season of SEAL Team and the 37th episode of the series overall. Summary Bravo Team sets out on a special ops mission to Hajiabad to take down the financier and mastermind behind several terrorist attacks. Brett Swann is introduced to Clay Spenser. Plot Bravo's been authorized for a 20-klick patrol to Hajiabad to eliminate Taimur Zaman, but it's imperative they shoot outside of Iran, on the Afghanistan side of the border. Zaman is Hezbollah's biggest financier and mastermind. A series of IED attacks in Afghanistan linked to Zaman has killed a dozen American soldiers in the last two months. He survived this long by staying outside of Afghanistan. Now, Zaman's taken up safe harbor in Iran. Allowing American military into Iran could trigger a war. Verified intel that Zaman is traveling to Hajiabad to meet some Hezbollah higher-ups, and Hajiabad sits on the edge of the Iran-Afghanistan border. They have two days. Brett Swann, a former SEAL and member of Bravo, comes to visit them. Bravo Team is sent on a special mission to eliminate a Hezbollah member behind several terrorist attacks. The problem is that he's going to be in a meeting in a small town in Iran near the border with Afghanistan and they have to kill him from Afghanistan without crossing the border. Things get complicated when the terrorists change the meeting place and force them into a more exposed position where they're seen by two young boys, who warn the people in town. Rays fails the shoot as Bravo is under attack and a unit of Marines from the local base has to come to their rescue. Back on base, Lisa tells them she's been accepted into Officer Candidate School. Jason goes into a date with Adam's widow, but both find it strange. Afterwards he goes to a bar and hooks up with a woman he previously flirted with. Notes * This episode takes place in Hajiabad, whitch sits on the edge of the Iran-Afghanistan border. * Alana Hayes and Adam Siever were both mentioned, but do not appear. * Alana Hayes's death and funeral from The Worst of Conditions were brought up. * Clay Spenser used a .338 Lapua Magnum to take out Taimur Zaman. Trivia * Abbreviation Used * LZ is short-hand for Landing Zone * When Jason Hayes says "No Easy Day" this is a popular Navy SEAL reference "The only easy day, was yesterday" as well as No Easy Day, the controversial book of the first-hand account of the Navy SEAL raid that killed Osama bin Laden. * Scenes were shot at Camp Pendleton, near San Diego, with active service United States Marines. * ''Sonny Quinn: Awful quiet there, McDreamy.'' Sonny is referring 'McDreamy' the attractive Doctor from 'Grey's Anatomy' For those of you who tuned into last night’s episode of @sealteamcbs: Brett Swann’s character was based on Ryan Larkin, a former SEAL who took his own life in 2017. We metaphorically added a number of other Special Operations Veterans’ VA, PTSD and TBI experiences to complete the story. Ryan’s struggle with VA care was well documented, and in the end, he took his own life leaving instructions for his brain to be donated to science so that other people suffering from TBI and PTSD might benefit from his death. His wish came true. The post mortem study of his brain showed massive amounts of astroglial scarring due to blast wave injury, and has helped research into the mechanism of injury and treatment. I’m posting these pictures so that anyone who watched Brett Swann’s story understands that there are real people behind his character. This is a multifaceted problem that involves veterans who were exposed to blast waves, the Department of Defense and the Veterans Administration. Understanding the full scope of the issue will take time and research, but we hope we’ve helped shed some light on topic. Quotes Sonny Quinn: How long do you think that is? Is that 1,500 meters? That is a long shot. Clay Spenser: Yeah, well, don't confuse distance with difficulty, son. Sonny Quinn: Well, yeah, you know, it just hit me that you're really leaving, huh? Lisa Davis: You hate that I'm gonna be a cake-eater, don't you? Sonny Quinn: Nah, I just hate that you're leaving. Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast (Uncredited) Others * Michael Weaver as Col. Smith * Samantha Sloyan as Victoria Seaver * Christopher Watson as Andre * Susie Abromeit as Jamie * Chloe Dworkin as Local girl #1 * Melissa Collins as Local girl #2 * Claire Chapelli as Lilly * Jamie Martz as Marine Lt. * Sammy Horowitz as Nick/Foxtrot #4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2